marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin D. Roosevelt
|gender = Male |title = (formerly) |movie = Iron Man (newspaper) Captain America: The First Avenger (mentioned) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (footage) |tv series = Agent Carter *''Now is Not the End'' (mentioned) |comic = Captain America: First Vengeance (mentioned) |actor = |status = Deceased}} soon enough.|Steve Rogers to Bucky Barnes|Captain America: First Vengeance}} Franklin Delano Roosevelt was the President of the United States of America before and during World War II. Biography World War II Creating the SSR As , Franklin Roosevelt had to lead his country through turbulent times of World War II. When Germany invaded Poland in 1939, Roosevelt realized that Adolf Hitler and his Third Reich represent the greatest threat to liberty and justice the free world had ever seen. To counter that threat, in 1940 Roosevelt ordered the formation of the Strategic Scientific Reserve to fight the Nazi Party, even though the United States was still at peace with Germany. To ensure that only the greatest scientists work for the SSR, Roosevelt ordered Chester Phillips to recruit Howard Stark into the agency.Captain America: First Vengeance Lend-Lease with these in 1941. Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most." "Some would say it brought our country closer to war." "See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here.|Tony Stark and Steve Rogers|Captain America: Civil War}} On March 11, 1941, Roosevelt signed the Lend-Lease bill in order to provide aid for the Allied troops in dire times, with a set of fountain pens, which he would later give to Howard Stark. However, some individuals like Steve Rogers would later consider that signing the bill only exacerbated the crisis.Captain America: Civil War Attack on Pearl Harbor On December 7, 1941, 360 Japanese aircraft attacked the major U.S. naval base at Pearl Harbor in Hawaii, taking the Americans completely by surprise and claiming the lives of more than 2,300 troops. The attack on Pearl Harbor served to unify American public opinion in favor of entering World War II, and, on December 8, Congress declared war on Japan with only one dissenting vote. Germany and the other Axis powers promptly declared war on the United States. Roosevelt declared that the United States would build fifty thousand planes to fight the armies of and Adolf Hitler.''Iron Man'' (book) Meeting Howard Stark Some time later, Roosevelt personally met Howard Stark, who supported the American war effort by building one hundred thousand planes for the United States Armed Forces. Fighting HYDRA After the assassination of Abraham Erskine and the loss of the Super Soldier Serum in 1943, Roosevelt ordered the SSR to concentrate its efforts on battling HYDRA, the Nazi special weapons division led by the infamous Johann Schmidt.Captain America: The First Avenger Yalta Conference , Roosevelt, and Stalin at the Yalta Conference]] In February 1945, Roosevelt attended the Yalta Conference with the British Prime Minister Winston Churchill and Soviet Premier Joseph Stalin.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Relationships Family * † - Wife''Agent Carter 2.02: Better Angels'' Allies *Harry S. Truman † - Successor *Winston Churchill † *Joseph Stalin † *Chester Phillips † Trivia *In a rejected scene from Iron Man, Tony Stark says to Christine Everhart that his father, Howard Stark, was commanded by FDR to work on the Manhattan Project and help defeat the Nazis.Tony Stark proves he is the best actor ever References External Links * * Category:Characters based on real people Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Politicians Category:Deceased Characters Category:United States Government Officials